First Love
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: Oneshot.It hurts to walk with wounds on the soles of your feet. But for Kai, pain there is much better than pain where he could not reach.
1. Segment One

A/N: ...I must! I must! I must increase my...Beyblade stories! ...enjoy!xD

**First Love**

_**Segment One**_

Kai winced slightly as he trekked the chilly hallways of the Hiwatari Estate where the Blitzkrieg Boys now resided in.

The morning was unusually cold that day, and it did not help the lonely, morose, two-toned bluenette. He passed by Tala Ivanov's open bedroom door.

Baby blue eyes saddened so early in the morning as they caught sight of his best friend.

"You're doing it again, Kai," he said quietly.

A blank expression coupled with dull wine-red eyes met him. "Doing what?" he almost snapped.

There was an impatient click of the tongue. "Don't lie to me, Hiwatari." Tala said sternly. "...come here will you?"

Kai did as he was told and sat down on the redhead's bed. Hands on his lap tightened into white-knuckled fists,

"I don't want to wake up anymore, Tal..."

The other teen busied himself with examining the bluenette's feet. To his dismay, he found fresh slash wounds, deeply etched and clogged with dried blood on the soles. They stood out as stark contrasts to thin scars that also littered the area, evidence of previous self-inflicted wounds.

Tala had lost count of how many times he had asked. He hoped that his friend would answer this time.

"Why do you do this to yourself, Kai?"

Kai himself was tired of hearing it. Well, he was excessively tired of everything anyway.

"It hurts, Tal. It feels so heavy and it frustrates me that I couldn't take it out of my system. I do this to transfer the pain somewhere...where I could heal it..."

The bluenette closed his eyes in a valiant effort to stop another tide of tears that rocked him to sleep last night, and the night before, and the night before that.

"Kai..." began the redhead but stopped.

How many times had he consoled so-to-speak his utterly devastated friend? How many times had the other boy been so stubborn as to hurt himself over and over again to divert his unreachable, unfathomable ache?

Tala was far from knowing what the real cause of this blue boy's chronic bouts of depression was. At some point, the condition was contagious in the sense that the redhead too felt sad at seeing such hurt in deep crimson orbs.

Instead of talking, the pale teen pulled the two toned bluenette into a gentle, comforting hug. As before, Kai broke down silently.

Every other morning, things would be as dire as this. Tala was keen to end it all, but he was cautious of his best friend's still-raw pain.

He wanted to get to the bottom of this leech of an addictive issue. He had tried, he really had. Talking didn't work. Kai never wanted to talk about his emotional problems. It just wasn't him.

Besides, the boy preferred some sort of consoling gesture he could lean into rather than a solution seeking pep talk. Other things he considered doing to make Kai feel better seemed just downright rude and insensitive, like pointing out random guys who seemed to have it worse than him and making him look 'on the bright side'.

That was plain shit.

The redhead decided that he would just leave it to the other boy if he'd open up or not. The bluenette usually looked for someone to talk to if he felt like it. Tala just wished that Kai did not make situations worse of panic-inducing like injuring himself.

The latter was so selfish as not to consider that he was not the only one feeling pain.

**TBC**

A/N: ...I'm quite detatched from myself as I type this. This was inspired from a spur of the moment thing...and no I did not write this last August 3, 2007...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


	2. Segment Two

A/N:...I could get used to writing shit like this...NO...must not...be emo...enjoy!xD

**First Love**

_**Segment Two**_

"I'm here..."

Blue eyes shut tight as the shaking body in his arms tensed and the hand gripping his shirt front tightened. Kai was crying harder.

"Please stop, Kai..." Tala pleaded weakly.

"I can't do this anymore, Tala!" came the muffled whine. "I don't want to feel this anymore...it's just too much! Everything is too much! I want out, Tala! I want out! It's just not fair...I hate it..."

Once more, the redhead could not find the words for a reply. He knew whatever he said would fall on deaf ears.

The bluenette needed something. It's what he craved for; it's absence was the root cause of all his pain.

Kai's life needed resetting.

The redhead wrenched himself away from their bond and cupped the tear-drenched face of the other tenderly.

"Let me play the part of your first love."

Wine red eyes widened slightly as soft lips met his own. Immense comfort, relief...the feeling of being overwhelmed with overrated love...washed over him, soothing him.

Was this what Kai needed? Was this the answer to all the pain? Was this enough to heal? Tala was unsure, but he felt it was worth a try. He'd get through the boy in the end. He made sure of a point in himself that this was not some heroic sacrifice, or a deal for personal gain, neither was it an experiment or anything else as complicated.

The help he offered was sincere...but not all things mend over time.

Dried tear tracks were made afresh.

**END**

A/N: _Kung sakali man ay may hindi kayo naintindihan sa kabanatang ito...sabihin niyo lang pag nagreview kayo_...say it to my face that I should NOT be venting out my emo-ness in the form of fanfics because they hardly get any reviews! ...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


End file.
